1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved multipurpose dog leash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of dog leashes are known in the prior art. These include leashes made of a stretchable, resilient material, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,334 issued to Livesay and U.S. Pat. No. D408,103 issued to Snedeker. Other leashes claim to be readily adjustable or multifunctional. Examples of these include U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,753 issued to Sporn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,609 issued to Kulik, U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,547 issued to Dale, U.S. Pat. No. D375,587 issued to Maglich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,172 issued to Maglich and U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,742 issued to Shiraki. While each of these prior art leashes brings its own unique benefit, none offer the versatility and multitude of uses that the present leash offers. Specifically, no known prior art provides a unique two half leash with fixed and movable rings that allow it to be used for a variety of different purposes.